Normal lights and lighting arrangement within a room or housing do not adequately meet the requirement of lighting underneath cabinetry or locations of low clearance and/or limited natural illumination. Generally, the conventional light devices are used and mountable only in open larger areas and consume a lot of power. As such the requirement of lighting arrangement in locations of limited natural illumination has increased in the recent past. The conventional lighting devices and arrangements are not useful for mounting in locations of low clearance and/or limited natural illumination, due to their bulky structure and complex configuration and operational indices. Also, there exists a need for home interior designs within kitchens or bathrooms to eliminate unsightly electrical sockets on the backsplash and tiled walls. Such arrangements need to meet the space constraints and at the same time should be capable of saving power in terms of portability and ease of installation as well as providing additional freedom and variability in interior decoration.
Several attempts have been made in the past to provide lighting arrangements for mounting underneath cabinetry or locations of low clearance and/or limited natural illumination. For Example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,814,462 provides a low cost under-cabinet and display case lighting system that permits the highest degree of flexibility in the installation and location of luminaires for under-cabinet and display case lighting. The system consists of a high-frequency power source, an interconnection cord, and one or more high-frequency luminaires. The interconnection cord is connected to the high-frequency output of a high-frequency power source. The high-frequency luminaires are mounted in the desired locations under the cabinets or display case shelves. The interconnecting cord is then routed to each of the high-frequency luminaires and placed over the input terminals. This device has complex structure and is not convenient in operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,431,722 provides an under-cabinet lighting fixture for permanent mounting having housing suitable for recess or surface mounting and connected by a stem to a junction box mounted to an upper surface for electrical wiring connections. The stem defines a passageway for the electrical wiring to route from the housing to the junction box. This device also has complex structure and is not convenient in removably using the same in various applications.
None of the prior art particularly describe a lighting apparatus suitable for mounting underneath cabinetry or locations of low clearances or limited natural illumination that is simple in configuration and provides an easy installation. Accordingly, there is a need for a lighting apparatus suitable for mounting underneath cabinetry or locations of low clearance and/or limited natural illumination, in a fast, easy, consistent, reliable, and efficient manner.